fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Titanic: Jack didn't have to die
Rewatching the Titanic made me conclude that Jack Dawson didn't have to die. I came to a realization after evaluating many key concepts that came across the storyline, which furthermore emphasized the unnecessary death of Jack. The producers that finalized the decision of cutting out Jacks character most likely were persuaded by the audiences dramatic reaction. In reality, love stories never come true or last for the entirety of existence. As a member of the audiences, most people would agree they enjoy a happy ending or a positive conclusion when watching a movie or television series. Once the boat starts to sink, the passengers go into an immediate panic. Women and children had priority when the lifeboats were being loaded. In the movie, Jack urges Rose to board a lifeboat even though she strongly objects. She jumps off of the lifeboat at the last second to reunite with Jack. I believe that Jack had a better chance of surviving the Titanic even with all the odds against his favor. A few scenes that bothered me and I felt could have been changed in Jacks favor include the following: The lifeboat scene, the ending scene where Rose says her famous line "I'll never let go," and lastly, the scenes that dealt with Rose's faithfulness towards Jack. I believe is Rose had stayed in the lifeboat, Jack would have had a better chance of surviving. Secondly, in the movie, it seemed like Rose could have made a better effort of fitting Jack onto the piece of debris, it was large enough the two of them. Also, I would like to change how the ending dialogue went down between the two lovers. For instance, instead of saying their goodbyes, they should have teamed up and talked about survival and the current issue at hand. Jack and Rose could have used their body heat and cuddled on top of the floating debris for warmth, and allowing the buoyancy force of the wood to support them. Lastly, Rose's uncertainty with Jacks word ended up costing the couple at the end. For example, when Jack was accused of stealing a precious diamond necklace, he was then handcuffed to a pole under the deck. Thus making his escape more difficult as the ship started to fill with water. Rose ended up coming back for him which cost a bunch of time that could have been used for fleeing the situation at hand. I would have liked Rose to be more confident and liberal with her actions. If Rose's love was as strong as depicted, she should have trusted Jack and believed him when he said he didn't steal. Overall, this was a downfall in Rose's character. I felt that this commentary would allow Titanic to have a better-revived storyline and would please the audience in the end. As seen above there were many crucial turning points that could have prevented Jack's death. Prolonging his death would alter the course of the audience's perspective and point of view, thus concluding in a happy ending.